fakegta5fandomcom-20200213-history
(fake) Grand Theft Auto 5 Wiki
Welcome to the (fake) Grand Theft Auto 5 Wiki! *'If you wish to browse our categories or our wikia, CLICK HERE!' Welcome to the so-called "official" Grand Theft Auto 5 wiki where everything here is considered fake or humorous. This wikia is intended to create humor and report things pertaining to Grand Theft Auto 5 that the others would not want you to contribute to. In order to keep this wikia running smoothly, we promise to provide more fake-yet-funny pages but vandalism is strictly prohibited, even if it's going to be on an obviously fake one. Do note that this wikia is not to be merged with other ones. This website is currently undergoing major construction. Stay tuned as it's going to be fun. Because of this website's nature, therefore no members will be needed to take on the duty of Admin, Bureaucrats or whatever members with special powers. All the controls are to the host of this website only. 'Browse Categories On This Wikia' Grand Theft Auto 5 "Wow, this game has so much glitches! Even worse with random shitty craps in it. Indeed an ambitious game which includes borderline racism, sexism, disgusting events and more craps we did not wish to see." ''- Description'' Grand Theft Auto 5 is a game published to continue the Grand Theft Auto series. Sadly, instead of giving players an impression of this game being cool and nice, it actually gave them the disgusted feel of puking since this game has lots of glitches and things as mentioned in the description above. This game was also made to piss the players since purchasable items in this game is mostly expensive, and yet players are left to earn money which was little, not mentioning money-boosting missions got edited by the developers to make it exceptionally hard. The mechanics in this game are crappy too. Unfortunately, they scammed everyone and illegally rigged seven Guiness world records. Fans of Grand Theft Auto 5 are hostile by default, given that the majority of them will rage even when it's just a small case. Though, there are good players out there too who keep calm when encountering problems. Most of them have a Youtube channel, either popular or unpopular. Why were the fans hostile? Simple. One simple edit on the official Grand Theft Auto wikia will make them revert your edits, even if you never committed any vandalism. They wish the wiki to be in their own version and not yours. Simply refer to here, they loved the game too much that they decided to cover-up (or just say delete) conspiracy theories about the game. They can be called "butthurt GTA fan". Gameplay This game was set at Los Santos and it's borderlines in 2013. The gameplay involves three protagonists, one being a black guy who is an amateur to the gang streets of gays, another being a psychotic and disgusting man that will rage on anything, even his dick. The third one was a fatso, probably because he spends his time dogging around his pool in his mansion while his wife complains and eventually turned into a prostitute on an in-game website. Other characters include lazy bums who always command the protagonists to do as they wish, or simply an enemy. NPC don't count. They add in lots of missions over the time, but none of them worth completion. It's just a random event for those enthusiastic ones to finish it. Mechanics in Grand Theft Auto 5 This game had allegedly copied the zoom-in-and-out style from Google Earth, and not giving credits to it. Also, the game largely imports the mechanics from it's previous GTA series and worsens it, like having the driving mechanics being drastically degraded due to one of the glitch. The new things include the weapon wheel which eventually blurs out everything unlike previous games. The NPC's mechanics were degraded too, as you can see NPCs doing things that was not logic, or simply a deformed one. The shooting mechanics were one of the degraded victims too. Vehicles in Grand Theft Auto 5 This game adds in a large portion of vehicles and upgrades for them. However, they insists on releasing tons of rare cars or expensive ones rather than actually releasing ones that players afford, adding in their intention to piss players off because they have little money yet can't farm them. The game also gives you the ability to do things while in a car, and yes, one of the notable ones was jerking off. Businesses in Grand Theft Auto 5 Businesses are nothing in Grand Theft Auto 5 unlike in reality, due to the game being so unrealistic except for it's graphics. These businesses commonly include ordering the protagonists to do as they wish or else not getting the money. There's also an in-game investing system which unfortunately, gives the player a small amount of money despite being invested in a large amount, making the player felt scammed in a legit way. Character Customization This game allows the player to decorate their character via a large selection of clothing or haircuts. However, no matter what you wear, others will kill you too. It's only for those who treat their in-game character like their baby. Storyline of Grand Theft Auto 5 Three different protagonists, Micheal, Trevor and Franklin, met together and start causing trouble to the community. They risks themselves for their own good and money without even caring for others. While shooing off Merryweather was their ultimate goal, it seems like money matters more. They desperately want money so bad that they dare to do anything from taking down a Russian airplane to stealing expensive cars for the sake of their paycheck. Interestingly, the main storyline missions were counted to be 69. It was not by accident, it was definitely intentional. Our best featured articles fake Here's our best of the best featured articles. We will update it soon. testing Other Languages